It's not given us to foretell
by delphin4ik
Summary: Dan POV, SD&SN&CB implied, post 1.18. Он надеялся, что лето принесет ему успокоение, но оно лишь убедило его, что любовь нельзя вычеркнуть из сердца. Лето закончилось, и ему теперь придется встретиться лицом к лицу с последствиями своего поступка.


POV Дэн, упоминаются SD, CB и NS

Спойлеры: включая 1.18

Предупреждения: если вы не смотрели финал, то не читайте.

Саммари: он надеялся, что лето принесет ему успокоение, но оно лишь убедило его, что любовь нельзя вычеркнуть из сердца. Лето закончилось, и ему теперь придется встретиться лицом к лицу с последствиями своего поступка.

* * *

_Нам не дано предугадать,__  
Как слово наше отзовется, —  
И нам сочувствие дается,  
Как нам дается благодать... _

_(Тютчев)_

Лето заканчивалось. Еще ярко и жарко светило солнце, и мелькали разноцветные девичьи платья, но во всем чувствовалось приближение нью-йоркской осени, которая опадет на землю желто-красными листьями кленов. В этом году отец не встречал его на вокзале, опять уехав в очередное турне, и Дэн в одиночестве добирался домой в Бруклин, и все же, с той минуты, как он сошел с поезда, он оглядывался по сторонам, ища на вокзале призрак из прошлого года, Серену Ван дер Вудсен. Но конечно же, её не было.

Он вошел в квартиру, поприветствовав тишину, улыбнулся записке сестры, оставленной на столе, неторопливо разложил свои вещи, пытаясь занять чем-то пустоту в душе.

Последние полтора месяца, проведенные у матери на Гудзоне, не принесли ему желанного спокойствия и забвения. Он все еще помнил, все еще любил. И с каждым днем все сильнее корил себя, что позволил уйти. Дэн вспоминал те планы, которые они строили вдовеем на это лето, которое раскрашивали в цвета радости и любви. Поездка по штатам, в стилистике «роуд-муви», как шутила Серена, пара недель в Хэмптоне, где у её семьи был дом… Все казалось простым, понятным и правильным, наполненным карамельно-сказочными счастьем. Эти картинки будущего разбились на мелкие осколки, острые и болезненные, которые стали настоящим этого лета. Он бродил в одиночестве по набережным Гудзона, рассматривая картины многочисленных художников, и сбегал от туристов на маленькие улочки. Долго сидел, глядя на воду, и взяв в руки ручку и блокнот, писал, писал, писал как безумный, но на бумаге были лишь черные кляксы собственной боли. Он все испортил, и пусть на Серене лежала её собственная вина, испортил все он. Он испугался дать им шанс, желая дать себе время, но оно не излечило боль, а сделало её лишь сильнее. Нельзя вычеркнуть любовь, она не поддается правилам, не признает слова «правильно» и «неверно». Он помнил ту Серену, за которой тайно наблюдал год до её неожиданного исчезновения, помнил ту, какой она была во время их романа, помнил, от какой Серены он уходил… Три разных человека – нет, один, он просто предпочел уверить себя, что в ней нет недостатков, что у неё нет прошлого. Он не смог жить с её прошлым. Тогда не мог, теперь же знал, что ему все равно, что было – важно, что стало потом. Важен был её Рожественский подарок, и робкие, впервые произнесенные слова «Я тебя люблю»

Он много раз порывался взять телефон и набрать её номер, услышать любимый голос и все исправить, но каждый раз останавливал себя, боясь, что не сможет сказать, объяснить. Он верил, что после раскаленного воздуха лета, осень принесет прохладу, и боль утихнет, и они попробуют вновь. Он верил, и ждал со страхом и надеждой того дня, как они встретятся на ступеньках и увидят друг друга.

Взяв телефон, он набрал знакомый номер, уверенный, что она уже в Нью-Йорке и готовый мчаться к ней через мост, прося прощение и признаваясь в любви. Но механический голос ответил, что этот номер не доступен.

Достав свой ноутбук, чтобы проверить почту, он в нерешительности замер, перед тем как нажать «enter», потому что неосознанно его пальцы набрали знакомо-ненавистный адрес: блог Сплетницы. Он не принадлежал к числу тех, кто получал уведомления о новых записях по смс, и всякий раз ему приходилось проверять ненавистный сайт, если он хотел что-то узнать. Он никогда не хотел – и без того были доброжелатели, готовые сообщить «радостные вести». Но сегодня… Дженни обмолвилась мимоходом в каком-то из разговоров, что последняя запись была сделана в начале каникул. Сплетница, эта жестокая богиня Верхнего Ист-Сайда, объявила лето временем отдыха. _«Напряженный год, непрекращающаяся драма и множество скандалов. Что же, мои дорогие жители Верхнего Ист-Сайда, мы все заслужили хороший отдых. Так что веселитесь и отдыхайте, но помните, все, что произошло летом, обязательно будет раскрыто в его конце. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip girl»_

Но лето заканчивалось, и все возвращались в город – вряд ли Сплетница готова упустить такое. А он… ему просто хотелось узнать, что Серена вернулась. Нажав кнопку, он подождал, пока загрузится страница, и замер, глядя на фотографии, сопровождавшую последний пост.

_«Как я и говорила, мои дорогие, все, что произошло летом, обязательно станет известно. Вы не ошиблись, это не старая фотография из архивов нашей Великолепной четверки. Спасибо **craftygirl123** которая прислала мне эти снимки. Что же, похоже самая большая драма прошлого года окончательно забыта, и наши любимые CBNS вновь вместе. А есть еще те, кто не верит, что Хэмптон полон волшебства…»_

Он не стал читать дальше, вглядываясь в счастливое лицо девушки, которую любил. В компании друзей она поднимала бокал шампанского, чему-то смеясь, пока Нейт что-то шептал, склонившись к ней, а его рука нежно обнимала её за плечи.

_«…теперь у нас две золотые парочки, вернее, одна темная и одна золотая…»_

Сидевшие напротив Блэр и Чак лукаво подмигивали друг другу, чтобы секунду спустя целоваться на следующей фотографии. На той же, где в сладком поцелуе соединились Нэйт с Серенной.

Он её потерял, удары сердца стали реже, и кляксы в блокноте превратились в черные тонкие линии.

_«А что же, спросите вы меня, случилось с одним Бруклинцем? Похоже, что LonelyBoy вновь одинок. You know you love me, xoxo Gossip girl»_


End file.
